I Dare You to Move
by sidsaid
Summary: '"Do I know you from somewhere? Or was it just a dream?" She looked down, blushing furiously...She squinted slightly, looking him in the eyes, trying to connect those beautiful eyes with a name.' Collection of Drabbles. Fluffy-Fun-Sweet-Angsty-Romantic.
1. Masque: LilyScorpius

This is a selection of drabbles based on Dares I have partaken in. It is titled; "I Dare You to Move". These are a selection of sometimes strange and against my OTP at times drabbles. :D They aren't always good, but the genres range from fluff to complete romance to humour. :D

Enjoy and this goes for all of the future drabbles; I do not own Harry Potter ;)

* * *

><p>LilyScorpius Prompts: Masquerade Ball, dance, and kiss. Suggested by Zhie on June 18th 2011<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Masque<strong>

* * *

><p>She stood across from him, hair tied high, cascading from her crown in vibrant crimson curls. Her mask was simple, pure white, held in place by various hair ties. Her dress was the masterpiece. It flowed down to the floor in sheets of satin and silk, as pale blue as the sky of midsummer, not a blemish of a cumulonimbus in sight. The dress slid across her dainty limbs like feathers sliding across skin, and it moved with her as if a part of her.<p>

He was taken aback, his shockingly bright red mask, covered in blue and green swirls distracted from his so noticeable features and his pale blonde hair.

Masquerade Balls were his favourites, he could hide who he really was and enjoy himself knowing he wasn't being discriminated against, that people weren't whispering his faults in the corners of the ornate Hall.

Unconsciously he was drawn towards her, she was spinning in circles, twirling in her light-as-air dress, her red lips moving with laughter and joy, her mask unmoving. Her periwinkle blue eyes twinkled under the chandelier light as she danced away. It was during one very wide revolve that she saw him walking towards her, she stopped quickly, frozen to the spot as he held out a pale hand, his fingers urging her to join her own into the equation.

Without thought she obliged, taking his hand, and immediately she was being twisted across the ball room, laughing away and feeling a tingle deep within her heart as she twirled across the room in her favourite manner.

They waltzed for hours, attracting an audience who watched in awe.

It was the final dance of the night.

She tried to tone down the blush of her cheeks as she looked up into his stormy eyes, which were trained intently on her own. It was futile, which was evident as he lifted a hand to stroke her crimson cheek.

He spoke for the first time in the many hours they had danced; "do I know you from somewhere? Or was it just a dream?"

She looked down, blushing furiously, though he lifted her chin with a finger. She squinted slightly, looking him in the eyes, trying to connect those beautiful eyes with a name. Moments later her mouth dropped open, her eyes surprised.

"Scorpius?" she asked lightly, a strain in her voice.

He raised an eyebrow and then his expression mirrored her own. "Lily?" he replied.

They stood transfixed in silence before Scorpius' mouth turned up into a smile.

Lily willed herself to open her mouth, to question his smile, but the moment her mouth opened, her lips made contact with his. The very man she had been dancing and enjoying her evening with, the very man she had vowed she would never kiss, was the very man that was currently making her legs weak, and holding her up by pure passion alone.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review<strong>


	2. Bitter Sweet: JamesDominique

A short and sweet James Dominique drabble. Dared by Zhie on February 27th 2011

* * *

><p><strong>Bitter Sweet<strong>

* * *

><p>They were laughing – hysterically. Dominique clutching at her sides, her blonde hair splayed wildly around her as she lay on the grass next to James. He was no better, covering his face with his hands and shaking his head at his actions.<p>

It was pitch black on New Year's Eve at the Burrow and they'd just watched as Albus had fallen out of a tree, and was now currently lying unconscious on the ground.

The fireworks were yet to start and James and Dominique were now alone quite a distance away from the house.

As they settled down, Dominique looked up at the star-speckled sky and began humming a tune under her breath.

"What are you humming?" James asked softly, turning his head slightly to look at her. He could smell the strawberry in her hair that always seemed to be apparent in her family.

Dominique turned towards him and smiled weakly, "an old song," she replied, her blue eyes glittering under the moonlight.

"Sing it," he said, turning back to the sky.

She breathed and lying on her back began singing, James listened to the lyrics of the song, as Dominique sang in her strong and beautiful voice.

"Eleanor, Eleanor, I would do anything for another minute with you because it's not getting easier, it's not getting easier. You will be folding stars, you can't ever understand. It's not getting easier, it's not getting easier."

James looked at her questioningly, as he watched her again, her eyes were glistening lightly with fresh tears but she continued.

"It ends in a place with no love only hate, and a mirror reflecting the truth. In your eyes, in your face, you can't wash it away. From your cold, cold heart."

Her voice shook and a tear slid to the side of her face, and hit the grass. James took her hand in his and squeezed it.

"I promise, it will be okay, I love you Dominique." He said softly, lifting their hands and kissing Dominique's.

"It's not supposed to be, it's not right." She returned quietly, though her hand was still tightly in James'.

"I don't care, we can run away," he replied quickly and desperately.

She turned to him and saw the truth in his dark brown eyes. James was slightly frowning and looking at her like he always did – with love. But Dominique let go and turned away from him, tears freely pouring from her eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review<strong>

**x**


	3. My Dear: TeddyVictoire

TeddyVictoire Prompt: Midsummer's Night. By Pearl on May 15th 2011

* * *

><p><strong>My Dear<strong>

* * *

><p>"So what have you got for me that you had to drag me out here in the middle of the night?" Teddy asked the teenager who had his hand in a firm grip.<p>

"It's something you can only see on a midsummer's night," she replied with a grin, pushing her long blonde hair from her face.

Teddy frowned as Victoire continued to lead him down the winding road, towards a small lake and forested area.

She stopped suddenly and pulled him down to sit with her.

"Here," she said triumphantly, pointing to a small patch of grass in front of them.

"I don't see anything," Teddy looked closer to the patch she was pointing to and shook his head.

She sighed and pulling out her wand silently twirled her wrist at the spot, and from it began blooming a small flower, the colour of star-shine. It was like a small aurora of colours, blinking and shining.

It stretched towards the moon as if drinking its essence, the warmth of the night acting like a comforting blanket for it.

As the flower slowly opened, Teddy thought he saw what looked like a pair of tiny feet, and once it had fully bloomed, out appeared 3 small creatures.

They were the same colour of the flower, eyes as bright as fire and skin as green as freshly mown grass.

Teddy couldn't help but think they resembled the creatures he had read in his story books.

"What are-", he was cut off by Victoire's hand to his mouth and Victoire softly whispered into his ears.

"Midsummer Moon Faeries."

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review<strong>


	4. Long Days, Short Nights: LysanderRoxanne

LysanderRoxanne Prompt: long days and short nights by Mad on May 16th 2011.

* * *

><p><strong>Long Days and Short Nights<strong>

* * *

><p>"I know Ly, there will be long days," Roxy said with a grin, comforting her best friend with a squeeze to the arm.<p>

"And even longer nights I suppose," he said with a grimace.

"No, short nights, I'll give you a draught just for that," she replied with a wink.

Lysander looked at her from the corner of his eyes, "I suppose the draught won't be anything legal, right?"

"Of course not Ly, that's not my style." Roxy pulled him up from their seated position and dusted him off carefully. "This is why you don't mess around with Dominique, Lysander. She'll break your heart and shove it up your-"

"Rox!" Lysander shouted, interrupting her, "just forget it."

Roxy sighed and laughed, "so are you willing to allow me to set you up?" she asked with a grin.

"I doubt lesbians will like me to be honest Rox," Lysander said feigning seriousness.

Roxy burst out laughing and shook her head, "how about Molly?"

Lysander didn't reply, he just kept the impassive look on his face.

"Great," she replied, pulling on Lysander's arm and dragging him towards the castle. "The perfect match if I do say so myself."

"If you say so," Lysander replied dismissively, allowing his best friend to drag him away.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review<strong>


	5. Love & Loss: LilyScorpius

LilyScorpius. Prompt: "He never belonged to you, Lily!" on May 29th 2011. From Jane

* * *

><p><strong>Love &amp; Loss<strong>

* * *

><p>Lily sat in the arm chair across the room from them. They were practically sitting on each other, grins gleaming on their faces, staring into each others' eyes.<p>

She bites back the bile preparing to rise in her throat as she looks on. A bitter smile spreading across her face.

"He's mine," she said simply, forcing herself to turn away, though when she did, she was met by a very displeased Dominique.

"You better not try anything Lily, especially after last time."

Lily glowered at her cousin, "I will do what I want, and take what belongs to me, and Scorpius is what belongs to me."

Dominique shook her head, giving Lily a degrading look, "He never belonged to you, Lily! He always loved Rose. Face the fact, you and him will never be."

"You just watch," Lily replied simply, throwing down her magazine and standing up sharply, sending her cousin an angered look, she walked away, glaring down at Rose and Scorpius as she went towards the dormitories.

And Dominique did watch. She watched as her little cousin ripped her own heart to shreds with futile attempts to get her way.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review<strong>


End file.
